digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Beloved Beth
“Y-You tr-tricked me!” Sarah yelled as they made way in the Ice Continent. It was snowing and frosty as they stopped on the Ice Continent coastline. Warm beaches were replaced by high glaciers and mighty icebergs. They’d made on last stop to transfer to another Trailmon, but Sarah wanted nothing to do with it. Unfortunately for her, she’d never had a real winter and never seen snow for real before. Living in the warm, humid forests of India, she was completely out of her element, even with two coats on. “I told you we were stopping,” Michael said as she replied angrily,” You never said it’d be THIS cold!” “Here Sarah,” Kudamon said as he wrapped himself around her neck. She sighed happily, but still shivered as she said,” Thanks, but it’s not enough.” “So when does the next train arrive?” Emma asked, dressed in her little pink coat and toboggan. Michael was unloading their backpacks as they all put on winter clothes. In fact, Michael specifically told each of them to bring a jacket before leaving, which helped out a lot. As he took out the last of their things, he replied kindly,” Tomorrow afternoon. After that our last stop will be the Autumn Leaf Fair.” “And it’ll be warm there, right?” Sarah asked as she squeezed Gaomon and Dorumon next to her. Their warmth helped, but Gaomon tried escaping as she said,” No! You’re too warm. RENAMON!” “Don’t even try it,” she replied as Christine laughed beneath her breath. Michael took them inside the village, carved into the iceberg with little paths and squares built of snow. By the time they reached the hotel, Sarah had every digimon, even Renamon, trapped in her grasp. Takuya sighed, handing her a simple coat as she released them all. Koichi and Beth smiled together as Michael told them,” Alright, girls in one room, guys in the other. Go have fun.” Tommy and Emma were outside, building a giant igloo as Sarah shivered on a ledge, trying to watch the auroras. It was a cloudy day, but not dreary. The clouds were a pale grey and fragile snowflakes floated down as the distant sea shined a brilliant orange in the sunset. Takuya sat next to her, handing her a hot bowl of soup as Beth and Koichi passed them by. “You know, I can‘t wait for you to digivolve Gaomon” Beth said as she went along,” It’s gonna be so awesome!” “I can’t either ma’am,” Gaomon said as he went with her. “I mean, I don’t know if you’ve noticed…”she said with a smile which quickly turned to a frown,”…but we’re the only ones that haven’t digivolved.” “It’s alright,” Koichi assured her,” You’ll get Gaomon to digivolve soon. I can feel it.” “I guess,” she said, still frowning. She went along with Koichi, exploring the town until she found a strange pass. They followed it, over a gorge, and discovered a giant castle. It was high and mighty, built from ice and towering over them. But it was surrounded by high glaciers and barely broke the surface. “C’mon!” Beth yelled as she crossed the bridge inside. But as she walked on, Koichi paused and proclaimed worriedly,” Maybe we should wait and go in with the others!” “No way! What’s the worst that could happen?” “Has she been paying any attention to this world?” “You guys, there’s nothing to worry about. It doesn’t look like anyone’s been here for years.” “Looks can be deceiving,” Gaomon said as Koichi told her,” I’m gonna go get Michael, just to be safe.” “Alright,” she said as they ran off. She should’ve waited on the bridge, but her curiosity took over and she went inside. It was cold and dark as a rush of wind flew out the door. The only light came from that door as she crept further in. Suddenly, that door closed as a dark presence came up from behind. She let out a giant shreik as everyone ran back for her. “Elizabeth!” Koichi yelled as he saw her lying on the bridge. While he tried to wake her, Gaomon and all the other digimon snarled at the enemy in the castle, Barbamon. “It would seem I’ve yet to introduce myself,” he said coldly,”